mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Rain
Forest Rain is a Canadian pop/rock musician doing both covers and original songs. She also publishes readings of fanfics on her YouTube channel and was the creator and producer of the Massive Smile Project (see below). She has written one original short story. She was working on the soundtrack for the fan-animated MLP film Journey of the Spark until the project's cancellation in September 2014. Forest Rain announced she was transgender on January 11, 2015. __TOC__ The Waterfall The narrator of this story is a male Pegasus also named Forest Rain. He's an omniscient narrator, relaying not only his own emotions and memories, but also those of his parents. The bulk of the story describes a day on which his father and mother (who is pregnant with him) discover a beautiful waterfall and decide to name their as-yet unborn son after the location. A reading of the story is available on Forest Rain's YouTube channel. Join The Herd The song uses the melody of You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring under new, pony-related lyrics. The song features a primary "character" and a chorus, both entities performed by Forest Rain. The character is a skeptic who can't believe someone would enjoy a "girly" show like Friendship is Magic, and who's especially annoyed someone would ask him to give the show a chance. After this tirade, the perspective shifts briefly to the chorus for the refrain, which consists of the names of the main characters and the assertion that the skeptic will no doubt see the light eventually if he is not afraid to try. The skeptic comes back in and has to admit that the show is pretty cool after all. He announces his intention to watch the next episode when it airs and then joins the chorus in singing the refrain. Forest Rain released a slightly different version of the song a few days later. It has received numerous covers and music videos with clips from the show. A remastered version was released on March 10, 2014. The Massive Smile! Project "The Massive Smile! Project" is modified cover of the Smile Song Pinkie Pie sings in the episode A Friend in Deed. The project was initiated and produced by Forest Rain and is a collaboration between eleven vocal soloists, several other musicians providing instrumentals, and over a hundred backup singers. Soloists include WoodenToaster (singing without electronic distortion), Mic the Microphone, The Living Tombstone, Forest Rain herself, and Jenny Nicholson (the primary voice actress and co-writer for Friendship is Witchcraft). The initial casting call went out via social networks on February 23, 2012 and was picked up by news blogs a few days later. While not part of the Seeds of Kindness fundraiser - the song is not on the album -, it was eventually decided that it should complement and raise awareness for that charity drive. An animated music video by BronyDancyParty depicts the pony alter egos of all the soloists and many of the other singers (though Jenny Nicholson's "OC" looks just like Pinkie Pie). It was produced concurrently with the song, finished a few days after its release and published after the initial Seeds of Kindness funding goal was reached on May 11, 2012. The song technically premiered on the Brony Talk show on April 19, 2012, and ran several times on this and other live online radio programs (such as Fillydelphia Radio) before being broadcast "officially" on Everfree Radio on April 29. Daniel Ingram mentioned the project several times on Facebook and "liked" the final version when it was done. Great to be Different As stated in the original video, "Great to be Different" is a song Forest Rain wrote after she had came back from Bronycon 2012. The song was inspired by a Letter she received that wrote "It's great to be different. Love Derpy" and it serves as an anthem for anyone who was misunderstood, or considered strange; Anyone who felt different. The song is also a Collaboration with Turquoise Splash, Cyril the Wolf and Decibelle. Shortly after the song was released Forest Rain created a community project to celebrate how everyone was different: a music video, set to the song, with pictures, audio clips, and video from the community. It premiered at Canterlot Gardens in September of 2012. In the process of creating the video, Forest received a ton of personal stories, as well as some pictures and other media that didn’t make it into the final video. She felt that she somehow needed to do justice to all the people that took time to send her heart-felt snippets of their lives, and so she created the website greattobedifferent.com to celebrate the differences of people, share stories, and inspire others. About 9 months after the songs release, Brony Dance Party released a PMV that shortened the song by about 2 minutes. The PMV was also featured in the The Top Ten Pony Videos of June 2013 as an Honorable Mention. After releasing "Great to be Different", she was informed who had sent her the letter that had inspired her to write it in the first place, and 1 year later, at BronyCon 2013, Forest Rain proposed to this girl, her beloved "Derpy" onstage. They embraced and kissed before walking offstage together. The song has also inspired a fanfic and comic. Other works Other Songs Fanfiction Readings References External link(s) * Forest Rain on the Rainbow Dash Network Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:YouTubers